


my hero

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia doesn't do spiders, at all. So she gets the cute girl from across the hall to come and kill it for her.</p>
<p>"I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hero

Lexa stumbles over to the door when the knocking starts; tripping over the blanket she had cocooned herself in before she had started the newest episode of CSI.

“Coming!” She yells at whoever is on the other side of the door, shoving the blanket off her shoulders and kicking it away from her feet.

“What is it?” She asks; unlocking the door and swinging it open to find herself face to face with the girl who lives across the hall.

“Hi,” The girl looks kind of sheepish about interrupting Lexa’s evening, “Sorry to bother you, I know we’ve never really talked before but there is a fucking huge spider in my apartment, would you mind coming over and killing it for me?”

“Um, a spider?” Lexa frowns at the girl, “I saw you punch a guy twice your size last week in the courtyard, but you can’t kill a spider?”

“Okay, but like that is totally different.” The girl says. She talks with her hands and she nearly hits Lexa several times during her explanation. “Assholes I can handle, my brother and Indra from two floors down taught me to fight. But this spider is kinda big and it has a lot of eyes and legs, more eyes and legs than it honestly needs, and it looks terrifying. Also have I mentioned I really hate spiders, like a lot?”

“Okay fine, I’ll come and kill the spider for you.” Lexa concedes, stepping into the hallway and shutting the door to her apartment firmly behind her.

“Thank you so much!” The girl chirps, beaming at Lexa. “I really don’t do spiders. I’m Octavia Blake by the way.”

“Lexa.” 

“I know,” Octavia says; hurrying to explain herself at the look Lexa shoots her. “Jasper told me, he likes to know what’s going on in the building.”

“The one with the goggles?” Lexa asks, pulling a hair tie off her wrist and twisting her hair up into a bun and out of her face.

“That’s the one. No one knows why he wears those goggles.” She tacks on as an afterthought. “Thanks again, normally I get Clarke to come and kill spiders for me, the blonde who lives down the hall, but her boyfriend and her girlfriend and over tonight and they probably aren’t wearing clothes anymore.” Octavia wrinkles up her nose and shudders and Lexa follows suit.

She thinks that Octavia looks cute when she does that.

Octavia pauses in front of the bathroom door and takes a deep breath, “It’s in there, on the wall in the shower the bastard.”

“I got it,” Lexa says, taking the rolled up newspaper Octavia hands her.

“Good luck,” Octavia says, opening the bathroom door for her. Octavia makes it sound like she’s going into battle, not killing a spider. Lexa tells her as much.

“I think I’ve got this.” Lexa says, stepping into the bathroom and peering into the shower.

“If you say so.” Octavia says, not sounding at all convinced and peering around the door to watch Lexa’s progress. “Can you see it?”

“Yup, it’s just sitting here minding its own business. It really isn’t that big, Octavia.” 

“Spiders and I aren’t friends, Lexa. I would greatly appreciate it if you would squish it like the bug it is.” Octavia says fiercely, scowling in the general direction of the spider.

“Okay,” Lexa rolls her eyes and reaches over to whack the spider with her newspaper. ‘There, it’s dead. Are you happy now, can I return to my Tuesday night in peace?” She holds out the newspaper so Octavia can see the dead spider.

“It looks pretty dead,” Octavia agrees seriously, taking the newspaper from Lexa and chucking it in the bin. “You can go now I guess.”

“Great. Try to avoid finding any more spiders tonight if you don’t mind, I want to finish my episode.” 

“I make no promises.” Octavia says, walking Lexa back to her door. “And thanks for killing that bastard by the way. I owe you one.”

“How about we get coffee tomorrow and call it even?” Lexa says, opening her front door and leaning against the door frame.

‘Ten sound alright to you?” Octavia asks, her lips curving up into a smile that makes Lexa want to smile back.

“Ten sounds great, I’ll pick you up then.” Lexa says, straightening up and turning to enter her apartment.

‘Lexa?” 

“Yeah?” Lexa turns back around and Octavia presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks.” Octavia heads back into her apartment and Lexa stands there watching her until the door shuts behind her.


End file.
